Zog
:"LANG LEBE DIE REPUBLIK!!" (Zogs Schlachtruf) Zog (auch bekannt als Soldat XJ-4) ist ein Soldat der Triceratonischen Republik und ein Freund der Turtles aus den Mirage Comics. Mirage Comics [[Datei:TMNT_Zog_Mirage.jpg|thumb|left|Zog in den Mirage Comics (TMNT Vol.1 #20)]]Einst wurden die Turtles durch einen Unfall von einem Utrom-Teleporter auf den Planeten D'Hoonib versetzt, wo sie sich unbeabsichtigt eine ganze Anzahl von Feinden bei der Föderation und später bei den Triceratoniern machten, die Jagd auf den Fugitoiden und dessen Erfindung, das Teleportal, machten. Als es den Utroms gelang, die Turtles wieder auf die Erde zurückzuholen, wurde versehentlich auch eine Gruppe der Triceratontruppen, die sie gerade eingekreist hatten, mitgebeamt. Den Utroms gelang es, die meisten dieser blinden Passagiere wieder zurück in ihre Heimatgalaxie zu befördern, doch einer der Triceratonier entkam in die Kanalisation von New York.''TMNT'' Vol.1 #6 und Vol.1 #7 Einige Zeit später stolperte Raphael - zusammen mit einem Foot Ninja - in der Kanalisation über den gestrandeten Triceratonier. Jener Soldat, Zog, war inzwischen Halluzinationen erlegen, da sein Schutzanzug beschädigt war und er somit die sauerstoffreiche Luft der Erde atmen musste, die für ihn schädlich war; Zog hielt Zwiesprache mit dem Schädel eines Triceratops, den er für einen seiner Vorgesetzten hielt. Trotz dieser Einschränkung gelang es Zog, die beiden Eindringlinge gefangen zu setzen. Zwar halfen sich Raphael und der Ninja zunächst gegenseitig, aber gleich darauf versuchte der Ninja, Raphael zu töten. Dieser konnte seinen Gegner außer Gefecht setzen, sich den Schädel aufsetzen, bevor Zog zurückkehrte, und sich als Zogs Vorgesetzten mit dem Namen "Zoraph" ausgeben.''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #70 Als die Turtles später das Hauptquartier der Foot stürmten, rekrutierten sie Zog für den Einsatz. Zog kämpfte zwar tapfer an ihrer Seite, wurde am Ende aber von der Shredder Elite getötet.TMNT Vol.1 #19 und Vol.1 #20 ''TMNT: Origin In der von Andrew Modeen unabhängig publizierten Geschichte ''TMNT: Origin wird ein Triceratonsoldat namens Trigog als Zogs Bruder vorgestellt. IDW Comics thumb|left|180px|Zog in den IDW ComicsIn der IDW Comickonitnuität erscheint Zog, dessen Rasse aus manipulierter DNA irdischer Triceratopse erschaffen wurde, als Truppenführer und Vertrauter des Utroms Krang. Nach Jahren treuer Dienste unter den Utroms aber, in dem er den Rang eines Generals erlangte, entdeckten Zog und seine Geliebte Zom, dass sie - entgegen der Behauptung der Utroms - keine rein geklonte Rasse waren, sondern die Fähigkeit besaßen, sich auch auf natürlich Weise fortzupflanzen. (Zog war selbst das erste Beispiel einer solchen Prokreation)."From the Heart, For the Herd" Part 1 und Part 2 Zog und seine Triceraton-Brüder schlossen sich daher der allgemeinen Rebellion an, die zusammen mit den dahin schwindenden Ooze-Vorkommen dem utromonischen Imperium den Todesstoß versetzte.Utrom Empire #1, #2 und #3 Gegen Ende der Schlacht aber wurde Zog unvermittelt in den Battle Nexus entführt,"From the Heart, For the Herd, Part 2" wo er (ähnlich wie Traximus in der 2003 Serie) als Gladiator an den dortigen Kampfspielen teilnehmen musste, bis er von den Turtles, Renet und Baltizar befreit wurde.TMNT Annual 2014 Cartoonserie (2003) thumb|Zog gegen ShredderDie Geschichte, wie Zog auf die Erde kam, deckt sich in der 2003 Zeichentrickserie mit der Mirage Comics-Vorlage, doch die nachfolgenden Ereignisse und sein Tod wurden für die Gesamthandlung der Serie entsprechend verändert. Zog opferte sich in diesem Fall freiwillig bei einem Versuch auf, den Utrom Shredder zu vernichten. Aus Achtung für seine Tapferkeit und seine Opferbereitschaft benennt Michelangelo im weiteren Verlauf der Serie zwei freundliche Triceratopse nach ihrem außergewöhnlichen Verbündeten. Auftritte *"In letzter Sekunde" ("Turtles in Space - Part 5") (ungenannt) *"Geheime Herkunft - Teil 1" ("Secret Origins - Part 1") (ungenannt) *"Der Doppelgänger", Teile 1 und 2 ("Rogue in the House", Parts 1 and 2) Animationsserie (2012) thumb|210px|Zog in der 2012 SerieIn der 2012 Animationsserie kommt Zog zuerst nicht vor, aber sein Geisteszustand wird in der Adaption des Return to New York-Handlungsbogens von Splinter personifiziert, der durch seine traumatischen Erlebnisse während der Kraang-Invasion zeitweise seine menschliche Identität verloren hat."The Invasion - Part 2" und "Return to New York" In der dritten Staffel erscheint Zog als Kundschafter für eine Triceration-Angriffsflotte, welche die Kraang bis zur Erde verfolgt hat, um sie in einem Überraschungschlag zu vernichten. Nachdem Zog auf der Erde gestrandet war, begegnete er (unter ähnlichen Umständen wie in den Mirage Comics) Raphael, der sich zu seinem neuen "Vorgesetzten" machte. Zog und die Turtles hoben daraufhin eine Geheimbasis der Kraang in der Freiheitsstatue aus; doch nachdem Zog seinen Atmosphärenumwandler wiedererlangt hatte, kehrte sein voller Verstand wieder zurück. Zog wandte sich gegen die Turtles und sandte ein Signal an seine Flotte aus, und obwohl die Turtles versuchten, ihm ihre Freundschaft anzubieten, hielt Zog an seiner Loyalität zum Triceraton-Imperium fest und beging durch einen Sturz von der Fackel der Freiheitsstatue Selbstmord. Auftritte *"Dinosaur Seen in Sewers!" Videospiele Zog tritt im Spiel Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus auf. Siehe auch *Triceraton *Shredder Elite *Trigog Einzelnachweise en:Zog Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Aliens Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere Kategorie:Soldaten Kategorie:Reptilien Kategorie:Triceraton Kategorie:Charaktere (Mirage) Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (Videospiele) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie)